Face to Face (1)
Face to Face (1) is the first part of Episode 12 of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Plot When Angel was captured and taken to a volcano by 2 Lava monsters she notice that one of them didn't hurt her when she and the others were saving some people from the Monsters an Alien named Tyzonn didn't attack her in Ranger form since he know her in human for she try to get to the bottom of this mysterious But was shock by news from Rose Story Angel and Heather's House, Angel put her backpack down and turns to her mom. "Hey Mom." Angel greets her mother with a smile. As She looks at her. "Hey Angel how was School." Dana says as she looks at her Angel gets an apple and looks at her mother. "Good mom and Heather's is still at school for cheer practice." Angel says as she looks at her mother. Dana looks at her. ”Okay sweetheart and I’m a little worried since you know about Rose as a Power Ranger Angel.” Dana says as she looks at her. Angel looks at her mother. ”Mom seriously nothing happens since I’ve been Mrs. Ortiz and there’s nobody is going after her for revenge besides those monsters Mrs. Ortiz fought were destroyed along time ago.” Angel explains as she looks at her. as Carter walks in and looks at his daughter. “Hey guys what is going on in here," Carter says as he looks at them. Angel looks at her. ”Hey dad mom and I were does talking about me spending time with Mrs. Ortiz.” Angel says as she looks at her dad Carter looks at his wife when Angel went upstairs. “Dana seriously worried about Angel’s life with Rose again you need to learn to stop worrying about Rose’s past because Angel likes spending time with her that’s find with me and her friends and if you worried about Angel and Rose friendship again I’m asking Chad, Joel, and Kelsey to take you to therapy to calm yourself down.” Carter says as he went upstairs to check on Angel. As Dana works on her bills and thinking what Carter said. On The Custer Ship Vexus was looking Down on Earth and than at a revived Warrior. ”Well my fallen warrior time to prove to me that you were meant to fight the new Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers they were foiling my plans for a long time and a try to separate the team with bombardo taking away the Red Princess confidence, the Blue Rangers self confidence at surfing, Yellow Ranger of her life of gardening and the Pink Ranger by making her in love with my monsters in disguised.” Vexus explains. The monster look at her saying why not tried to captured one of the Rangers and using them to make the others to surrender. ”Thats a good idea Lava Lancer you and my other warrior will captured one of the Rangers for them to surrender but I’m making it a little tricky for them you will captured the Red Ranger and bring her to the volcano of Los Angeles.“ Vexus explains Lava Lancer look at her. ”Why is that complicated for the Rangers to save the Red Princess.” Lancer asks. ”Well Lancer her friends and sister won’t save her they’re history teacher will save as in you enemy Rose Ortiz the Pink Overdrive Ranger that she has a friendship with Angel Grayson.” Vexus explains. Lava Lancer looks shock at what she says. ”The Pink Overdrive Ranger who will save her but what about the temporary warrior that you’ve turned back into a Reptile Lizard.” Lancer says as he looks at her. ”Oh that fool he won’t even know that Rose Ortiz and Angel Grayson’s are friends and the Rescue Rangers history teacher and that Mercurian Tyzonn find out that those 2 Rangers are friends I'll send Krakus and Smythus to destroyed Him so Get Tyzonn And you 2 head in the Aquabase and have the Clusters to attack and Tyzonn will get her when the lights are off. In the Aquabase at night Carter and Angel were checking to see there‘s any problems when the alarm went off and Cluster Bots attack the Base as Larry and Sasha fight off some Bots in the east as Heather and Tony fight bots at the west while Carter fights off Bots and Angel get anyone out of danger and into the Command Center. As the lights turned out. As Angel’s morpher beep. ”Go for Angel what is it Grandfather.” Angel says over her Morpher. ”''Angel there’s Some kind of monster coming for you get out of that area.''“ Admiral Mitchell says on Her Morpher. ”Grandfather what do you mean a monster.” Angel says as she was cut off. Angel screams as the reptile monster cover her mouth for no one can hear her scream as she dropped her Morpher. (Theme Song) Power Rangers Lightspeed! Lightspeed Rescue! The signal is calling, Our planet is falling; The danger will test you, Better make it a Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Light, Speed, go! Power is on its way, Rangers save the day! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Light, Speed, Go! Episode 11: Face to Face Part One In the Aquabase after the attack the Rangers helped the people up as a cadet came by. ”Admiral Mitchell it’s Angel she’s gone.” The cadet says as Heather’s face lit up. "What did he Mean Angel's gone grandfather," Heather asked where's her Sister is. Admiral Mitchell looks at his granddaughter. "He means someone has taken her and she dropped her Morpher Heather." Admiral Mitchell says. Heather looks at her Morpher. ”Who would took Angel.” Larry Says as he looks at the others. As Heather looks at the others. ”We have to Find Angel and get her home and I don’t want to deal with my mom with this she and dad will kill me if she’s captured I’m not stopping until I find her.” Heather says as she looks at her friends as they went out of the Aquabase to look for Angel. At the city of San Angeles. Lancer was waiting for his soldier to return in the volcano. As a familiar Lava Monster shows up with Angel in chains. "You what are you doing here," Angel says as she looks at him. Lava Lancer smirks. "I am here to make sure that you're friends surrender to Vexus," Laval Lancer says as he looks at Angel. She tries to morph but her rescue morpher isn't on her wrist. "Great," Angel says as she's worried. Meanwhile at the Aquabase Heather is pacing about worried and freaking out. "Heather we'll find her," Larry says as he looks at her. She turns to the rest of the team. "We need to find her and save her," Heather says as she's pacing about. Tony looks at her. "Heather sit down," Tony says as he looks at her. She turns to him. "You guys don't get it she's my baby sister I am suppose to be there for her and I let her down, when we were in pre-school the big kids would pick on her and say that she's not worth their time to hang out with and I hung out with her all through pre-school and middle school even if I am head cheerleader I still have time for my baby sister," Heather says as she looks at Larry, Sasha, and Tony. Then Tyson shows up. "Hey I heard what happened to Angel," Tyson says as he looks at them. Tony looks at Tyson. ”Yeah we have to find her before Carter, Dana or the others know she’s taken.” Tony says as he looks at him as he slips on something on the floor. Sasha looks at the sample. ”What the! molten lava, guys didn’t you guys heard from Angel that what kind of villains of kind of monsters did she say and that which on of them live somewhere hot.” Sasha says as she looks at the others. Larry spoke after realizing what Sasha says. ”Moltor of course he is a lava creature who sends in lava warriors to face with the Overdrive Rangers and lives in a volcano that is super hot, and he has the ability to transform human beings into lava reptile creatures.” Larry says as he looks at the others. Heather looks at the others. ”So Angel’s kidnappers must be one of his warriors and Vexus must have revived one of them and they would have taken her somewhere super hot.” Heather says as she looks at the others. Sasha thinks and looks at them. ”But the only volcano is so hot is San Angeles volcano.” Sasha says as she looks at the others. Heather looks at them. "Well come on let's go and get my sister back," Heather says as she leaves the briefing room and heads to the Rescue Rover. The Rangers get their jackets and hop into the Rover and drive to the volcano where Angel is being held. At the Volcano Angel is pacing about thinking of how to break out of her cell, then she tricks one of the Lava lizards to open the cell door by faking a stomach ache and she gets up and side kicks it in the stomach and then she runs out of the cell and heads to the door she sneaks by a bunch of Lava lizards and Cluster Bots and runs out of the mountain as she sees Lava Lizards and Cluster bots chase after her she crosses a down tree and kicks the tree off and three Clusters fall to the bottom and explode as she runs for it. "Graah that little red brat can't escape go Tyzonn and destroy her," Vexus says as she looks at him. He nods and goes to confront Angel. Angel is still running as she sees Tyzonn appear and she gets into a fighting stance. "You're in my way," Angel says as she looks at him. Tyzonn looks at her. "I'm sorry but Vexus wants you to destroyed, if you are a ranger then you know what you must do," Tyzonn says as he looks at her. Then several energy bolts rain down as the other Rangers in ranger form shows up. "Guys," Angel says as she's happy to see her friends. Rescue Ranger Pink (Heather) hugs Angel. "I'm so glad that you're safe Angel, now ranger up we need our leader," Rescue Pink (Heather) says as she hands Angel her Rescue Morpher. She puts her morpher back on. "Lightspeed Rescue!" Angel says as she morphs. Angel morphs into the Rescue Red Ranger. The six Rangers face Tyzonn. "We don't want to destroy you," Rescue Red (Angel) says as she looks at him. Then Cluster bots appear. "You guys handle the Cluster bots I'll take on Lava boy," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at her team. They nod and they fight the Cluster bots. In the forest Rescue Red (Angel) fights Tyzonn with her V-Lancer in defense mode, as Tyzonn fights her with his staff and they strike each other as they erupt in showers of sparks as they strike each other hard. “You have every right to destroy me Lava boy it’s not like you have any friends to support you when they have your back.” Rescue Red (Angel) says as she points her finger at him she is holding her weapon. Tyzonn gets upset with her. ”How dare you insulted me Ranger you don’t know about me until I completed my mission to destroy you to get what I want.” Tyzonn says as he looks at Red Ranger (Angel). Rescue Red (Angel) looks at him confused. ”I don’t know why you got upset with me but I’m trying to protect my home from getting taken over from the cluster army.” Rescue Red (Angel) says as she looks at him. The 2 clash as they fight Rescue Red (Angel) dpins her V-Lancer as she has it in defense mode and sparks erupted on Tyzonn‘s chest as he looks at her as he gots out his staff and strikes her than Rescue Red (Angel) got out her battle booster and her v-lancer ”Battle booster 1-2-3 and V-Lancer Blaster Mode HIYAH.” Rescue Red (Angel) shouts as she use her booster and Lancer together as she shoots at him as the ground explodes as Tyzonn flips over and he rolls on he ground as she sees something that Tyzonn dropped. She kneels at the strange piece of paper. "What's this?" Rescue Red (Angel) says as she picks it up. Rescue Red (Angel) looks at it. Tyzonn sees the paper in Rescue Red (Angel's) hand. "Hey that's mine," Tyzonn says as he sends out an energy blast. As Rescue Red (Angel) dodges it as she rolls down and unfolding and looks shocks to see a picture of her teacher and looks at him. ”Why do you have this photo of my teacher Lava Boy!” Rescue Red (Angel) says as she looks confused and scared to think he knows her teacher. Tyzonn looks shock to see her call teacher. ”Teacher, what are you talking about she’s my friend.” Tyzonn explains as he looks at her. Red Rescue (Angel) understands now and power downs her helmet. “I get it now Tyzonn your Mrs. Ortiz friend and her teammate now it makes sense Tyzonn your the Mercury Ranger.” Angel says as she looks at him. Then Smytus sends out an energy blast causing the ground to explode around her and she rolls and fully de-morphs, he then goes for the final blow till her friends show up. "Leave my sister alone Smythus," Rescue Pink (Heather) says as she has her V-Lancer in defense mode. Smythus picks Tyzonn up and they teleport away. "We've gotta get her back to the Aquabase," Rescue Green (Tony) says as he looks at the others. Angel passes out. In the medical bay of the Aquabase Angel comes to as she's bandaged up Carter is asleep at her bedside. "W-what happened?" Angel says as confused and dazed. Carter wakes up. "Hey there Angel how you feeling?" Carter says as he looks at his daughter. She looks at the bandages on her. "I'm guessing I took a hard hit?" Angel says as she looks at her father. He nods at her. "Yeah but you sent him packing those what happened out there it looks like he was confused," Carter says as he looks at her. She gets up and holds her side. "Dad I need to see Mrs. Ortiz, and don't you dare stop me," Angel says as she looks at him. Carter smiles. "Ok be careful," Carter says as he looks at her. She heads to the loading dock. At the high school Angel rides up to Rose's car. "Mrs. Ortiz we need to talk cause I just came across something that you will want to know," Angel says as she looks at her. Angel shows her the picture. "W-where did you find this," Rose says with a shocked expression. Angel looks at her. "A Lava monster had it," Angel says as she looks at her. Rose thinks. "His name is Tyzonn he's a good friend of mine," Rose says as she looks at her. Angel is shocked by how much Rose knows him. TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters Lightspeed Rangers Allies Villains *Queen Vexus-Queen of the Clusters *Smytus-Main leader of the Cluster bots *Krakus-Scientist of the Clusters *Cluster bots-Foot soldiers *Super Cluster Bots-Upgraded version of the Cluster bots Monster *Laval Lancer Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode